The Boy's Grudge
by ViandasJohnson
Summary: The Strike Freedom Gundam is vandalized somehow! But who did it is a surprise!


A Gundam SEED Destiny Fanfiction

A Child's Grudge

It all started one day, after the defeat of ZAFT by the Three Ship Alliance, Durandal's death and the destruction of his Destiny Plan. Kira Yamato was perfectly happy, finally living in a time without war, without enemies to fight. However, not everyone was as happy as he was. Poor Shinn, Kira thought, he had really accepted Durandal's point of view out of a need for someone to tell him what was right without a smack to the face.

Lacus was out, having to deal with politics and some disagreement in the middle east over whose oil was whose. She was a busy woman. Kira decided to take a walk, he hoped to find someone to talk to. Maybe Athrun...

As he walked out, a man ran into him. Kira let out a surprised gasp and fell to the floor, even the Ultimate Coordinator could be surprised. The man got back up, letting out frantic apologies as if he had just slammed into royalty.

Kira smiled and said, "Look, its alright...now, do you have a message for me?"

The man replied, "My name is Dalton...I am actually a mechanic and I was working on the Strike Freedom. I noticed something. Someone has been vandalizing it. I left for just a second for my lunch break and then when I come back there are scratches all over it!"

Kira lost the smile and showed only a contemplative face, thinking of who would want to do this. The young Coordinator ran off for the hangar underground where he kept the Strike Freedom and thought, again, of who would want to vandalize his mobile suit. ZAFT Loyalists? This seemed too childish for them.

They would pull a few cords and hope he went out one day for practice and died. Despite the fact he never needed to practice.

As he entered the elevator, Kira thought of Shinn. The younger man was not as mature as he or Athrun, but this...Shinn was more likely to show up one day, scream at Kira, and then leave.

As Kira entered the hangar, he saw a _lot_ of scratches to its front, on the arms, a rope near the arms apparently letting someone climb around and maximize his damage. Kira walked over and looked around before going down a flight of stairs to look around the ground level.

As Kira got to the right leg, he definitely heard a sound of scraping and cutting. He walked over, he had expected Shinn, actually, and thought of having to berate the young man. Instead, he looked at a white with fear young boy. He must have been at least ten, at most thirteen.

The boy looked up at Kira with a mix of fear and hatred, a lot like Shinn Asuka indeed. The boy had unruly blond hair and blue eyes with some tears. He was wearing a torn up T-shirt and jeans. He was actually tall for a kid, and he said, "I know your going to vaporize me for defacing your mighty Gundam, oh almighty Kira, savior of us all."

The boy spat on Kira's boot.

The sarcasm in the kid's voice was extremely evident, and Kira just looked at him not with contempt or dislike, but instead confusion, "Why would I vaporize you? I don't like killing. What's your name?"

The kid looked away, looking stubborn and angry, "Its Alex. I knew you were gonna deny it, Mister Look at Me, I am so damn Perfect. You don't like it when people say you aren't a God, do you?"

Kira felt a little insulted on the inside, this kid hated him with a fiery passion for some reason, "Why do you hate me? Did I wrong you somehow?"

Alex answered, "You killed my parents, Kira Yamato. Both of them. They were in those ships that you blew up. I guess you don't remember, because all you think about is the peace you love oh so much and how only a perfect guy like you could do it. A perfect monster like you."

The kid suddenly leaped past Kira, showing he had enhanced physical abilities. He was a Coordinator. Kira felt a light pain in his cheek and felt it to see the child had a knife and had cut Kira's cheek slightly. Kira called to Alex as the youth ran off, "That hurt, you know!"

Kira ran after the boy and managed to locate him. Obviously, there was a small tunnel in there. That was how he got in the hangar. However, it was a tight fit for Alex. Alex turned around and said, "I cut you because its not fair."

Kira was now very confused, "What is not fair?"

Alex shouted, "_Its not fair that you are never touched! Every time you fight, the enemy can never touch you unless your undecided or weakened somehow!!"_

The pilot that ended the war sighed and replied, "That offended you? Because I accidentally blew up your parents and then nobody could ever hit me to make me pay."

Alex nodded. Kira continued, "So you make scratches on the Strike Freedom so you can feel better thinking I got hit around a lot in a war."

Another nod from Alex

Alex said, "Yeah...its not fair that you are so good. You should not be so good."

Kira asked, "Shinn Asuka blew up one of my Gundams and burned me pretty badly...did that not count?"

Alex scoffed, "That emo? He cheated. If I had fought you..."

Kira stated, "I would have blown your suit's arms off. You would be unable to fight further."

Alex chuckled slightly, admitting to himself even he couldn't stay angry with Kira for long, "I would have tackled you."

Kira smiled a little and said, "Put down the knife and maybe you can talk to me about your problems. I don't like getting cut...even on the cheek." The two walked off, Alex was still not sure he could forgive this man...


End file.
